1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scoop that has been developed for use on sloped surfaces, such as rooftops, hillsides, material piles and other non-horizontal surfaces wherein a scoop or shovel could be used to deliver or remove material. In one particularly difficult trade, roofing, roof repairs and roof removal, the use of a present invention tool would provide enhanced speed and efficiency, increase productivity of workers, and even reduce backache. Thus, the present invention scoop is uniquely tailed fro depositing or removing materials and debris from sloped surfaces.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents illustrate various types of scoops and shovels:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,461 describes a device for collecting, compressing and discharging loose material, the device being formed from a body of flexible material having a self-sustaining, scoop-shape. The body has a flat bottom, lateral sides, and an open top. The bottom merges with the lateral sides at one of the ends of the body to form a flat edge thereat, and at its other end, the body has an end wall extending upright from the bottom. The lateral sides have upper edges extending from the flat edge upwardly to an upper edge of the end wall thereby defining an open, interior cavity adapted for receiving loose material therein. The lateral sides and bottom are joined to the end wall by forming stabilizing comers which provide the self-sustaining shape of the body while the flexible material of the body allows the lateral sides to be overlapped on one another to compress and confine loose material in the cavity. When the lateral sides are overlapped on one another, an opening is formed from which the compressed, loose material can be discharged into a receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,011 describes a multipurpose work-saving and ergonomically designed gardening tool useful for transplanting seedlings and other gardening tasks. A creased metal blade has a faceted cutting edge with straight sides. A cylindrical handle supports the flat end of the blade with the fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,632 illustrates a clean-up pan that has an acute trough-shaped bottom wall defining a side opening pouring spout for discharging material from the pan into a receiving receptacle. The bottom wall has a relatively large capacity, and its configuration reduces the likelihood of spillage when the pan contents are poured from the pan into a receiving receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,774 shows an improvement in a dust collecting apparatus of the type having a dust receiving pan with a flat bottom wall, a straight lip at a leading portion of the bottom wall and a dust containing wall extending upwardly from the bottom wall. According to the invention, spaced, side wall portions of the dust containing wall have support edges substantially perpendicular to the bottom wall and residing in a single plane with the lip. The side wall portions have free upper edges at right angles to the support edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,411 describes an improved scoop type snow scraper/lifter that has a length to reach at substantially a 45 degree angle from the ground to the user's hip level, a symmetrical trapezoidal shape with faired-in handgrips at the transverse upper end spaced apart at nominal human hip spacing, these critical dimensions coact with the structure to permit substantially strain-free pushing and scooping of snow by leaning or bumping urging of the unit with the hips which are cushioned by the hands on the handgrips and substantially strain-free lifting of snow scooped, by pivoting the unit on one knee and pressing down on the handgrips to raise the snow and pivot it aside; tapered construction and a spaced pair of skids make the unit less likely to cause injury if broken and quieter in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,138 describes a hand scoop comprising: a longitudinally tapered trough open at both ends, said trough including substantially flat bottom and upstanding, forwardly convergent side walls, and inverted U-shaped carrying handle affixed to said side walls on the rear end portion of the trough, a substantially U-shaped plate mounted transversely on the forward portion of the trough and having its end portions affixed to the side walls, a gate hingedly mounted for vertical swinging movement on said plate and operable in the trough within the confines thereof and in rearwardly spaced relation to the forward end thereof for controlling the discharge of material therefrom, said gate, when open, and said plate defining, in conjunction with the trough, a tubular discharge spout for the material, and a substantially U-shaped handle fixed on the hinged end portion of the gate for operating same and for carrying the forward end of the trough.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,117 describes a dust pan formed from one single sheet of material providing a flat, irregular, quadrilateral, bottom wall having straight converging front and rear side edges which approach each other to form one wall and discharge end of a pouring spout, said sheet material extending upwardly from said bottom between the divergent ends thereof to provide one side wall of the pan, said sheet material also extending upwardly along the rear edge to form a second side wall, said second side wall abutting said one side wall and having fowardly extending wall portion overlying a substantial portion of said bottom wall between said discharge end of said pouring spout and said one side wall of the pan, said forwardly extending wall portion also overlying said one side wall and having a down-turned section secured to the outer side of said one side wall adjacent the abutting ends of said side walls, a handle projecting upwardly and rearwardly from said abutting ends of said side walls and having divergent strap portions embracing each of said walls and rigidly connecting thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 741,195 describes an article of manufacture, a grain-scoop comprising a body portion formed with a bottom, parallel side walls extending upwardly from said section, each of said side walls being provided with an inwardly and downwardly directed lip or terminal, adapted to hold the contents against lateral movement, a scooping edge at each end of the body portion, and suitable handles located at a proper point on the scoop, whereby the scoop may be swung to the right or left to gather and/or empty grain into a receptacle without reversing the ends of the scoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 636,735 illustrates a scoop made of a single sheet of metal with a flat bottom and with a back and sides connected by triangular segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 633,787 describes a dustpan with an otherwise normal configuration, but includes an open side for dumping, opposite a normal sidewall.
U.S. Pat. No. 280,990 shows another dustpan that includes two adjacent front scoops at right angles to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 256,150 illustrates a grain scoop having a back handle and a front handle wherein the back handle is an extended wire rim for the scoop walls, and the front scoop is pivoted.
U.S. Pat. No. 63,139 shows a grain shovel having a back handle and a front handle wherein the back handle is attached to the back wall and the front handle is pivotally connected to the front edges of the sidewalls.
U.S. Pat. Design No. 392,522 shows a snow shovel with a sloped top on a curved base.
U.S. Pat. Design No. 322,543 shows a snow scoop with a flat bottom, a pitched front and side walls with cut-in handles.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.